


Green Eyes (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [17]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanvids, M/M, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Romance, Sappy, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir loving Agron, and Agron loving Nasir.</p><p>Set to "Green Eyes" by Coldplay.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, I got hit hard w/ some Nagron feels listening to this song, and this fucking sappy fanvid resulted. Get ready to puke some rainbows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

  


  
[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwpZ1f8sb7njRlBHNTU3SHczR2s/view?usp=sharing)  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *glurg glurg glurg* Ohhh so sappy. I love it, tho.
> 
> -Isn't it great how fidgety and unsure of himself Nasir is in those early scenes? I love how often he looks up at Agron with his big bb Nasir eyes.
> 
> -As a side note, it took me a few viewings to realize Agron assumes (with seemingly zero doubt in his mind) that Nasir will be going w/ Agron's group to Vesuvius, until Nasir makes his little "I once accompanied my dominus to the mines..." declaration with his super emotional face. That kills me XD
> 
> - _I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter now I've met you..._ This line makes me think of Agron losing Duro, and finding himself again through his love for Nasir. I punctuated the end of this verse with Nasir's little smile at him! Ugh, love that moment.
> 
> - _Honey you are the sea, upon which I flow..._ Nasir just radiates love in that scene where he's looking up at Agron in bed. The next scene has that lovely chin-tipping kiss, and it's great how needful Nasir is of a little reassurance from Agron.
> 
> - _Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find..._ I think this line nicely complements that "one who holds my heart" scene
> 
> - _Honey you should know that I could never go on without you..._ Nasir embracing Agron's face when they're reunited  <3 <3 <3
> 
> -The little montage near the end of Nasir getting some loving from Agron. It's so sweet how Agron just adores him... Nasir's blissful smile as Agron holds him.


End file.
